


You can come home (Straight into my arms)

by Juliaaak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cannon, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I had some emotions, I promise, Its fluffy angst, cannon au sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaaak/pseuds/Juliaaak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can come home, you just have to forgive yourself. The thing is, no matter how many times I tell you, or anybody else does, you have to do it yourself.”<br/>Just an add on to when Emma stormed off in tonight's episode- 5x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can come home (Straight into my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> “You can come home, you just have to forgive yourself. The thing is, no matter how many times I tell you, or anybody else does, you have to do it yourself.”

“You can come home, you just have to forgive yourself. The thing is, no matter how many times I tell you, or anybody else does, you have to do it yourself.”  
\---  
She had stormed off. She tended to do that a lot, when it came to him. He tended to turn her back into a temperamental teenager, and she has enough of that as it is now with Henry. She needs to get a grip on herself, go back and talk to him, but.

But she damn well doesn’t want to. If she wants to run away and be a temperamental teenager, then screw her. She deserves it after the day, the year, the life she’s had. 

So she stormed off, jumped into the bug, and drove. Just, drove. 

Straight to the overlook. She sat in her car for a while, before it became too claustrophobic and she had to get out. She opened her door, and just put one foot in front of the other, not even bothering to shut the bugs door. She just walked, got lost in the trees and the smells and the grass and the wind and her thoughts. Got lost in life.

She had lost track of how long she’d been walking, but she knew that it must’ve been a long time, the sun was coming up, and it had just gone down whenever she left. She should probably go back, they were probably be looking for her. 

He wasn’t. She knew he wouldn’t be. He made that clear whenever he stood against her for his brother. But…

She also understood that. Because she would’ve done the same if Liam had tried to tell her that Killian had been lying to her. She would have had that same blind faith that Killian had for Liam. She understood. She understood that she’d have to let him go if he wanted to go. She couldn’t stop him, she loved him too much to try to influence his actions. She would let him go, because she loved him, and she’d rather break her own heart than his. 

She turned around and there he stood, watching her and standing very self-consciously. He gave her his signature smirk when she took a surprised step back, even if it was a bit pained and unsure. “Hello, Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to kudos/subscribe/comment! <3 Thanks!


End file.
